The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicles store fuel in a fuel tank. People also need fuel for other devices such as lawn mowers, boats, recreational vehicles, etc. According to one known method, a person can purchase an approved container for transporting fuel (typically a one gallon or similar container) and shuttle the container to and from a gas station to acquire and transport fuel. The fuel container is then situated to a tank of the device being fueled and is tipped up to allow gravity to feed the fuel into the device. Such a system includes likely spillage, exposure of the user to fumes and splashing, and can be a hazard in the event of a wreck.